1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a netted lamp device in a pattern of one of various matrices, and especially to a netted lamp device wherein the miniature lamps are braided intercrossingly to render the miniature lamps to be arranged to form a decorative pattern or a letter, the braided pattern can even become more variant patterns or letters by controlling of individual switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional Christmas lamp string mostly is made to be a specified lengthy linear lamp string, the bulbs of the lamp string are lightened to emit light or flash. The variety of such conventional Christmas lamp string is limited, for example, it can only be arranged in a V shape to be wrapped around a Christmas tree. In view of this, a plurality of frameworks imitating a star or a Christmas tree etc. are designed, wherein, the miniature lamps are embedded in the frameworks to function as a shining star or a shining Christmas tree. However, decorative variety thereof is still limited, yet the accessory framework imitating the star or the Christmas tree etc. occupies quited a large volume and is not suitable for packaging and shipping.
In order to break through the limitation of the lamp strings, products such as net lights or knitting lights are sold in the markets, the most outstanding function of such net lights or knitting lights is that, each of them can be individually hung for decoration, or can be adhered on a flexible base to form any desired pattern, i.e., the lamp string is combined to the flexible base, so that pattern of the whole lamp string is more abundant in variation, the lamp string is further rollable with the flexible base to reduce their occupying space. Moreover, the net lights or knitting lights can be conveniently wrapped directly on an article to be decorated (such as on a Christmas tree). Regardless of the advantages owned by such net lights or knitting lights, variety in flashing of the lights can only be decided by flashing speed or color of the miniature lights. Thus the light emitting and flasing functions thereof are still insufficient.